And Thus the Fates Decided to have a bit of a Laugh
by Ruler of the Fake Empire
Summary: Normally, when a stranger gets into your car thinking that who you are is not you and actually someone else, you politely let them know and they excuse themselves. Neither Emil nor Leon were very "normal". Leon was a straight faced delinquent and Emil had been described as antisocial since birth. Needless to say "strange" had always been a perfect description.
1. Chapter 1

Rows upon rows of brightly coloured packets of boiled sugar greeted him at the door. A gust of artificial, air conditioned air hit his face as soon at the automatic doors opened and his hair flitted back a little. He was almost jarred by the sudden bout of colours. It was a very rushed transition from the light of a lonely street lamp to bright neon lights of the convenience store. Emil blinked uncertainly as he was forced to adjust to the lights that were too damn bright.

He had no idea why he had started craving liquorice at 2 am on a Friday night, but a far as he could be bother to think about it a craving was a craving regardless if the time of day. He tried to march forward in the most forthright manner possible, but only managed a stroll. He had walked to the convenience from the his home, but he still somehow retained that late night grogginess. He didn't usually leave the house so late, but liquorice had roused him from his watching of David Attenborough and his many documentaries.

His bare feet padded across the cold tiles of the floor making him shiver ever so slightly. The shop attendant gave him a very curious look from behind the counter, but Emil paid him no mind. He doubted that the attendant knew who he was, there was no need for embarrassment.

No need to cringe.

Perhaps that was what he loved about the night. Nobody he knew was out and about, he was free to been seen, but he didn't need to be anything more or less than what he was. In the night he found comfort and simplicity and apparently liquorice as well. His heartbeat was steady and his eyes half open. He gave of such a lazy demeanour you might of thought he was walking in a day dream.

He was drawn, perhaps by some mythical force to the candy isle and his eyes scanned the rows for what he desired. In two minutes or maybe less he had the candy in his hand and was standing out the front of the shop, chewing lazily. His phone buzzed to itself in his pocket, drawing it out he scanned the text.

_I'll be there in a few minutes, sit tight. _

_-L_

Emil yawn as he stuffed his phone back into his pocket, not even bothering to reply. He shivered as a malicious wind blew his hair to the side and forced goosebumps to appear on his arms. He cursed himself for not putting on a jacket before leaving the house. Winter would soon be upon him and he would have to start wearing one perpetually. He wouldn't tell anyone, but he loved winter. He loved it more than any of the other seasons. It reminded him of his homeland, his white filled wonderland. He missed the snow and the cold so much. He missed it the same way he the night during the day He wasn't one of those people that yearned for the bright days and the 'cool' life. He was socially awkward and wanted nothing to do with the human race and had very few exceptions to that rule. People in general were not on his agenda. He just didn't have the patience for them.

He leant back on a pole and began to patiently wait for his brother's little blue car. He had taken the risk of waking his older brother once he had gotten to the convenience store and discovered that he was both a little too tired and a little too lazy to walk back. Thankfully Lukas had sounded a little too tired to lecture him. Hopefully Emil would be able to go straight to bed after getting out of the car and get off scot free. Yeah, that seemed like a pretty idea, at least he couldn't see it's faults.

Emil watched in silence as his brother's blue car came sliding down the street. He opened the car door as soon as it stopped on the curb. He didn't even look at his brother, he just put on his seatbelt and leant his head on the cool window, still chewing on the back candy.

"Thanks for coming and getting me" this was the only thanks his brother received as they drove down the street. Lukas didn't respond, but Emil didn't quite need a response anyway. He had decided to focus solely on not falling asleep. He moved his leg in annoyance, only to hear a that distinct rustle of a chip packet. How odd. Normally his brother kept his car perfectly clean. Mathias must of left it there. Emil frowned as he stared out the window. He didn't really like Mathias, too loud for the small boy's taste.

Emil braced himself for the turn into their street, but the turn never came. He watched as the dim street sailed past, a single street light giving the street sign some hope of being seen.

Paradian Lane

"Hey, why didn't you turn in?" His voice was more alarmed than he had intended.

"Well, it's not, like, my fault I don't know where we're going" Lukas had a certain way of speaking. He spoke like a song. If you asked him something he would always respond in the same rhythm it had been brought to him in. Over time Emil had copied his older brother. And above all, neither brother would ever use the word "like" were it wasn't grammatically appropriate. Emil slowly turned to the owner of the voice who was most definitely not Lukas in something like horror.

A delinquent.

He had gotten into a car with a delinquent. An amused looking delinquent, but a delinquent none the less. He fit the description perfectly. He was long and lanky and had a deadly smirk playing on his lips. His eyes were slightly slanted suggesting asian decent and his hands were covered by leather fingerless gloves. Longish dark brown hair hung down his neck and his eyes were insightful and seemed to be made of chocolate and spice. His smirk deepened at the sight of Emil's shocked face.

"I got into the wrong car" he said it as if it wasn't perfectly obvious.

"I figured" The delinquent replied. He seemed god awfully amused by the whole situation. "Now where would you like to go, seeing as you're already in my car?" Emil directed him, half in shock and half in sleepy acceptance. The delinquent turned around and this time turned in to Emil's street.

"I am sorry for this and thanks for the ride" Emil's cheeks were lightly dusted with red, but that was simply from embarrassment. His embarrassment threshold apparently didn't stretch as far as he had first presumed. That was disappointing.

"Wait" The delinquent was scribbling something on a stray piece of paper. He dropped the piece of paper into Emil's bag of liquorice with small mocking smile. "Call me if you ever need a taxi service again" Emil nodded curtly as the delinquent took a piece of his candy and he excused himself from the car. That… had been a very strange experience.

Author's notes:

okay first of all this was based on Late Night Liquorice by Fallingforwerewolves, but I wanted to do it as well, so, you know, he did it first, I just want to continue it. I think it's a really great idea and I just love Leon and Emil. This is gonna be fun guys.

Much love,

Clementine


	2. Chapter 2

He had never been very good with the demands of society and the stars always seemed to keep him company much better than the human race anyway. Most of the people he knew either treated him like a criminal or a lost cause and he didn't care for either. He stared out the window contemplating life. Most of the time he found it dull, either that or overwhelming. He didn't understand why quiet was just a difficult concept to grasp. He didn't even get why a silence had to be awkward. What the hell is awkward about silence? Perhaps this was why Leon didn't want to be part of the human race. It was just so damn complicated. All those rules that nobody ever tells you about, but somehow you're just meant to know. Magically.

There was only one other person staring out the window like he was. The boy with the silver hair and the violet eyes. Of course they weren't meant to be staring out the window. They were meant to be dutifully listening to the teacher as she went on about this and that. She was meant to be talking while they copied down the writing on the board, but the silver haired boy had finished and Leon had never started.

That was their way.

The silver haired boy sat a few rows in front of Leon who sat right at the back next to the window. Leon was pretty sure the boy had fallen asleep, which was strange. He spent the majority of this class watching the boy and he was normally very attentive. Writing down notes and listening, that was his shtick. If the teacher didn't have to correct him or call on him then he could slip past unnoticed. Hiding plane sight. Leon knew because he did the same thing. Only the other way round. He made sure that the teacher knew he wasn't doing anything always so that she didn't have to come and check.

Though weirdly the boy was sleeping. He was definitely sleeping, Leon could just see his pencil held limply in his hand and his head was leaning down on his knuckles. Leon couldn't see, but he could guess the boy's eyes were closed.

It had been three days since the night the boy had decided to go unintentionally hitchhiking. Leon had already noticed him at school, the car incident was just a stroke of luck. He was still debating with himself whether it was good luck or bad luck though. He figured it didn't matter now. That experience had come to pass and now he was back to simply watching from a distance.

Suddenly the teacher appeared beside Emil's desk. She snapped a ruler across the slab of wood and the boy jumped in his seat, becoming awake instantly.

"Is my class boring you, Emil?" She said dryly. Her eyes were narrow. Emil shook his head, almost looking panicked. "Really?" She smiled sweetly. "Well, you still fell asleep, so as punishment I want you to explain the basics of the beginning of World War II and the end and if you succeed in teaching these idiots you don't get detention" Emil would of laughed had he not of been so busy groaning. Miss Elizaveta would do anything to actually get out of work. Even passing it on to her least socially adept and smartest student. It was true, Emil was the genius of the school, but very few people knew that. Leon knew that, because he paid attention to whenever the silver haired boy was mentioned and a few others 'cause they were jealous. Not that Emil cared about that.

Emil stood, giving the woman who was still smiling sweetly one last devastating look. He was the younger brother of Lukas Bondevik, his stare was not one to be rivalled with. The woman cringed and took a step back so that he could go to the front of the class. Emil sighed. He was too tired for this bull crap. Far far too tired. Still he steadily made his way to the chalkboard and picked up a piece of chalk. He didn't appreciate being challenged. He didn't appreciate being doubted. He would teach this class. He had once taught a five year old calculus, if he could do that he could do this.

He wrote a few names on the board and turned back to the class. Half of them were nearly asleep, but that would soon change.

"Everyone, please stand up and go stand at the back wall" he was almost smiling. He was pretty sour about everyone in the class, hell he was pretty sour about everyone, but he liked teaching. He liked teaching more than everything else in the world. Giving knowledge. He knew that the way teaching was done in schools was horrible and he had never been taught anything here, but he would like to think he would grow up to change that.

Cautiously everyone stood after a firm nod from Miss Elizaveta. The Icelandic boy gestured for them to go to the back.

It took a while, but he somehow managed to force World War II into their thick heads. Three quarters into the period and he was permitted to sit down and he promptly fell back asleep, his head resting against the window. He felt vaguely proud of himself. He had even gotten the delinquent at the back to go from 'I don't know' to 'the allies'. Of course he had already figured out that the delinquent at the back was the very same delinquent that had driven him home three days before. He wasn't that dense, but it was obvious that neither of them felt the need to express that they knew each other. He sighed as the bell rang. Thank god he was able to go home. Just thank god. He wanted to go home and just curl up into a ball. Which was just what he did, before his brother got a terrible call.

"Hello?" Leon stared at the sky, and the stars twinkled back at him. Around him the park was deserted. This wasn't surprising considering it was almost two in the morning. The phone was cold to the delicate skin of his ear, but he didn't shudder.

"Er… yes, when you said I should call in case I ever needed a ride again were you serious?" Leon's eyes didn't even widen, but his heart banged in his chest nonetheless. He wasn't very good at expressing his emotions and this was no exception, but still it was alarming.

"Yes" he answered. His voice showed neither happiness or contempt.

"And would that be on offer?" His voice was nervous and snappish and Leon forced down a smile.

"Yes, same place as before?" Leon smirked to himself. This boy, what was up with him? He was a genius, cute as a button and was so confident you'd think he could walk on water and yet he avoided the human race like the plague. He was interesting. Both he and Leon had quite a few things in common. They both had no friends and odd appearances.

"Yes please and thank you" his voice sounds relieved, but Leon found that hard to believe. He was well aware of his appearance. He knew what he looked like and he dressed that way for a reason. He didn't want to be approached. He didn't want friends. He had no interest in "living life to the fullest" and saw no reason to change that.

"I'll see you in a few minutes" Leon hung up and stood from his bench, the gravel crunching under his boots. The park was only a little way from the boy's convenience store, so perhaps a few minutes was an over statement. Leon shoved his hands into the pockets of his jacket and wondered what time he would go home tonight. Occasionally his eldest brother would try to confront him about… well anything about Leon's life really. Yao as, Kiku put it, didn't yet grasp the concept of personal space or privacy for that matter. His guardian was convinced that every night he went out he was breaking into things and doing drugs. When he had heard this he had almost laughed. He hadn't the faintest clue how he would go about breaking into anything and he had no idea why he would want to do it in the first place. As for drugs he had his common sense and he felt no need to follow that shadowy path. He was screwed up enough already.

He stepped into the car and began to drive. Barely anyone was on the road and the traffic was quick. In truth it was Yao's car, but he had long given up trying to stop Leon taking it on his late night adventures. Leon had the handy skill of being able to unlock any door. He supposed it wasn't entirely Yao's fault he was convinced Leon was the delinquent he dressed like, considering his less than appropriate skill set. He also had the worst habit of just sliding past rules he didn't like. Yes, perhaps it was a little his fault.

He parked in front of the convenience store only to notice that the silver haired boy was not waiting for him. Leon yawned to himself and decided to go in and greet him, he could just see a silver head bobbing around through the window. Getting out of the car he stretched his long legs and headed into the convenience store, his blank expression never faltering. He shivered unconsciously and tugged his gloves further up his wrists as the doors slid open and he joined the Silver haired boy in the candy isle. The boy didn't startle when he noticed Leon there and Leon didn't give him a reason too, they didn't even greet each other. The small silver haired boy filled his arms with candy and marched over to cashier. The pimple speckled teen behind the counter looked at the pair in horror as Leon added some toffees to the silver haired boy's candies. Even he could admit he and the silver haired boy were quite a sight. A tall asian delinquent with a straight face and a short Silver haired boy buying half that candy isle and had the biggest puffin toy Leon had ever seen tucked under his arm. Yes, quite a sight.

The silver haired boy paid for the candy and they both turned to get into Leon's (or Yao's) car. Leon picked through one of the bags in search of his toffees he decided to let the silver haired boy pay for as he stepped into the driver's seat. He passed the plastic bag over to the silver haired so that he could put it under the seat with the other bag. Briefly their eyes met and Leon noticed something he hadn't before. The silver haired boy's violet eyes were blood shot and his cheeks tear stained. He nodded gravely to Leon. He was aware that he looked like someone had just died and he was trusting the stoic boy not to ask questions. Leon nodded stonily, his face still expressionless. Normally he was very good at keeping a straight face, but his eyes usually betrayed him and he knew that they were betraying him now.

He turned back to the road and turned the keys, hearing itroar into life.

Much to his own surprise Emil once again saw his street speed past. He watched it go in shock.

"You forgot the turn" he stated to the window. He didn't turn to look at the delinquent, he was still watching his street disappear.

"I know" the delinquent replied. Emil replaced his gaze to the road in front.

"So where are we going then?" While he didn't find the delinquents company nearly as insufferable as some he was still open to the option of him being an axe murderer.

"Some where you can calm down" Emil didn't respond, he was too busy being shocked. He was even more surprised when the delinquent pulled into a parking space that looked out onto the dark sea. The delinquent ran a gloved hand through hair, briefly sighing. He stared out onto the small rolling waves for a second before putting his seat back and firmly lying down. "Wake me up when you're ready to go home" he murmured, one hand covering his closed eyes.

"Yes" Emil answered compliantly.

Leon went to sleep to the sound of the silver haired boy opening his candies.

_And I still don't know his name. _


	3. Chapter 3

"Do ya wanna, like, talk?" Emil slid a look to the delinquent who looked back at him, with that same blank expression. He had woken up a few minutes before and had his hands resting behind his head. He looked relaxed.

"My grandma died this afternoon" it was all the response he could be bothered to give. It was so strange, normally he wouldn't of given a reply, but something about the delinquent told him he wasn't being judged.

"Sorry" there was no sympathy in his voice, but both he and the delinquent knew it was there. The delinquent just did strike him as the type of person to say something when he didn't mean it. That was a given.

"Thank you" the rustle of a toffee wrapper met his ears and he would of smiled if the muscles in his jaw were working. He was too tired. He hadn't know it was possible to be this tired. Mourning, as he saw it, was one of the most tiring things a human can do. It drains every drop of energy you have until you are nothing more than a hollow husk clinging to the knowledge that another person has been ripped from your life.

Emil had been raised by his grandmother in Iceland. He had known that he had a brother and he figured some parents somewhere around, but he had never met them. It had always been just him and this little old lady. Lukas had lived in Norway until Emil was was ten when his parents had decided to move here, also deciding, while they we at it, that they wanted Emil back. If he remembered correctly his grandma had out up a fight for him, but he had still gone with his parents and Lukas, much to his own confusion. Four years later his parents died in a car accident leaving the eighteen year old Lukas as his guardian. Lukas took their death the hardest and for three weeks Lukas descended into his room, rarely leaving. The younger sibling liked to think that he was the one to draw who him out of his room, given that he was his least intolerable at the time. Lukas has always taken being an older brother pretty seriously, but after he got back in his feet he took over protective to a whole new level. And now his grandma was going and all he had left was a possessive older brother to hold to his name. Well, and a nameless delinquent, but Emil wasn't certain that he counted. Something in the back of his mind told him he hoped that would change.

"Are you ready to, like, go home now?" The delinquent asked cautiously. Emil nodded soundlessly, once again almost with a smile. The delinquent was acting like he had forgotten that he was the one who had taken him to the rolling seas almost against his own will. "Right then" the delinquent straightened his chair, still sucking on his toffee and Emil clung to his large puffin toy amongst the candy wrappers.

They drove in silence and for once it was comforting rather than the dreaded awkward that plagued them both. The delinquent seemed to remember where Emil lived without any prompting. The turn was taken once again and he came up to the brothers' little green house that used to house four instead of two.

"You gonna be alright?" The delinquent asked him. It was a tentative question, just one if marginal concern. Emil nodded and the delinquent nodded in turn. Emil opened the door and was just about to get out of the car when he felt the delinquents hand land steadily on his shoulder. He turned, giving the straight faced boy a questioning expression. The delinquent removed his hand from the smaller boy's shoulder and instead held it out to the curious young man.

"I'm Leon" he felt it only right that they introduced themselves. The name Silver haired boy was getting a little old. With a moment if hesitation the boy took his hand.

"I'm Emil" neither if them added last names, neither of them felt it was needed. "Thank you for coming and getting me" and with that the boy now named Emil smiled weakly and exited the car, puffin in tow. Leon watched in silence.

"Poor kid" he muttered to himself as he began to drive back home to face the never ending wrath of his oldest brother.

Emil was silent as he entered to house. He wouldn't of been able to bare the consequences if he woke Lukas. He would want to do the right thing and probably try to talk to him an comfort him and all that. For someone who had gone through the mourning process he still seemed to passionately believe that to do anything you had to talk about it and bring it tea and crap. He would also of course demand to know where Emil had been and the silver haired boy didn't want to go there.

His first sight when he entered the house was Mathias sprawled on couch, probably after Lukas had tried to kick him out. He could hear the loud snores of his brother through the thin walls. As much as Emil would of liked it to be true Mathias was not sleeping, instead he had a book in his hands, it was one of his favourites, Emil knew. Their eyes met and they looked at each other in surprise.

Emil nodded to him, trying to look as casual as possible.

"Good morning, Mathias" he stated coldly as he moved into the kitchen. He heard Mathias give a startled good morning, but that was all. He hoped that it would stay that way.

He put Mr Puffin down on the bench along with his left over candy. He could be bothered to to back to bed now, it was already early morning. There was just no point. He knew he wouldn't be going to school. He didn't want to go and Lukas sure as hell wasn't going to make him. Emil put the kettle on and began to spoon hot chocolate power into a cup. He just wanted to curl up in bed.

"Emil?" The silver haired boy jumped nervously at the sound of his name.

"Yes?" He wasn't going to give Mathias to go on. He didn't like the idea of being interrogated by his brother's Danish boyfriend so he really wasn't going to prompt it.

"Do you always come home at 3am?" The voice was quiet and in edge, it was obvious that Mathias was actually worried about him. It took Emil a second to process this. He didn't remember ever really making an impact on the man. They occasionally bickered about this and that, but Emil bickered with everyone he spoke to.

"No" his voice was less firm than he had intended. Quieter too. He felt weak and his voice was reflecting that.

"So, one time thing?" Emil turned around with his streaming mug of hot chocolate. He had been sure to rub the tear stains away and in the low light there was no way the taller male could of told that he had shed tears. Still his face was concerned.

"It doesn't matter" he tried to move past the man, but he was blocked by a solid chest. Damn his height.

"Of course it matters, you could of been in danger or something. You shouldn't go out at this time of the night" Emil knew that Mathias would of been yelling if he hadn't of been trying to let his brother sleep. The silver haired boy couldn't understand what he was so worked up about. It wasn't that big of a deal. All he had done was go out. It wasn't any of his business any way.

"But I wasn't. All it did was go out" Emil was trying to reason with him as vaguely as humanly possible and even he was able to admit it wasn't working in his favour. If anything Mathias was only growing more agitated. He tried to level him with a glare, but unfortunately he was too used to Lukas's constant stares.

"Look, kid, anyone will tell you I was basically nocturnal when I was your age, but seriously, because of that I know what you can get into" his voice came out in a harsh whisper. Emil looked at him in something like astonishment mixed with annoyance. "Just listen to me, Em, and maybe I won't tell Lukas about your late night adventures" Emil paused uncertainly, before nodding for him to go on. He didn't like the idea that his brother would suddenly start locking his door at night. "I'll make you a deal, every time you go out at night, like you just did, you gotta text me alright? You don't need to tell me what you're doing or who you're with, just where you are, so that if anything goes wrong I'll be able to get to you. In return I won't tell your brother, okay?" Somewhere within his speech Mathias had placed his hands on Emil's slim shoulders. He looked away to think, subconsciously blowing on his hot chocolate. If he agreed he would both be able to go to bed and his brother wouldn't find out, but it would also feel like an invasion of his privacy. As much as he hated to admit it the pros outweighed the cons.

"Fine, let me go to bed" he sighed, knowing Mathias would hold him to his word. Emil was pretty sure it was a viking thing. The larger male dutifully moved away. Emil grabbed his stuffed toy from the bench, but soon he felt yet another hand on his shoulder. _What is it with people today_, he thought, _are people's hands attracted to my shoulders or what?_ He slid a devastating look to the blond man, who only smiled in response, then it faded as he remembered his somber purpose.

"I'm sorry about your nana, Em" Emil's eyes widened. He hadn't been expecting that, but perhaps he should of. Mathias was the only person in the world to ever call him Em, it was his signature thing.

"Thanks, Math" he turned and headed up the stairs. Oh, how much he detested his day. He thought back to the delinquent named Leon who was seeming less like a delinquent by the minute. Maybe this was one of those times when he had perhaps made a friend. That hadn't happened in a long while.

He was too tired to think about it. Too tired to delve into the mysterious world of human emotions.

For now he would summon up the picture of the boy named Leon and pretend that his quiet company was with him.

Author's notes:

Ah, and there we have our chapter three. This is coming along quite nicely and I'm really enjoying it. I felt so bad when I had to kill Emil's grandma, but hey at least I feel bad about it.

With much love,

Clementine


	4. Chapter 4

The next day his seat was empty, only leaving soft sun in his wake. Leon had been unable to sleep with worry for the boy and sleep wreaked havoc on his body, but still he held up his end of the bargain. He would stay awake in class and the teachers wouldn't bug him, that was the silent deal. He knew that nothing good would come of having a companion for his silence, but somehow he found himself wanting the boy to call and demand a pick up. He was usually so logical, so capable of turning his back and, yet, he had never wanted companionship more.

When he had returned home, he had been able to silently slip past his brother's door without being detected, but he knew better than anyone that he wouldn't be able to go without some reform for long. Sooner or later Yao would loose his temper and something would go horribly wrong. He knew that, he wasn't stupid. He didn't understand why he insisted on being always there. Leon just wanted to be alone every now and then, was that really so much to ask in a world as sociable as this?

That same afternoon Leon stared at his phone, he stared at it with such intensity that it was amazing. His youngest brother was crawling over him, but he barely noticed. He was one of those children that needed to see things upside down to understand them.

"Leon, what are you doing?" The boy had positioned himself on Leon's shoulders so that he could stare at the phone also, but while Leon's stare was fretful and keen the boy's was simply curious.

"I'm thinking" Leon murmured, almost to himself. He was actually consulting whether he should call Emil to make sure the silver haired boy was alright. He figured that he was probably a little fragile, he wasn't very good with other people's emotions, or even his own, but he guessed that loosing a family member was bound to make you feel quite crappy

"What about?" The little boy began playing with Leon's hair, which was a little lighter than his own.

"Nothing in particular… get off, I gotta make a call" He lifted the boy off his head, briefly dropping the phone. "Sod off" the little boy ran out of the room, sensing that something interesting was going on. Leon quickly searched his phone for the smaller boys number and held the technology up to his ear, stuffing his hand into his pocket. After a few rings the phone was answered and Leon's stomach tightened in a way it hadn't in years.

"Hello?" Came that automatic reply. The voice sounded tired and Leon could relate.

"Hey, it's me" Leon couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Leon? Hello, what's up?" He sounded surprised, but then again it was usually him who called Leon, not the other way around.

"Just wondering how you're, like, doing" Leon suddenly found the celling very, very interesting.

"Alright, my brother has already booked flights to Iceland so that we can go to the funeral and deal with the reading of the will and stuff, so I wont be coming to school for a few weeks" He sounded like he wasn't looking forward to it and Leon sympathised as best he could. They talked for a little while longer, until Leon considered his duty fulfilled and he politely hung up. Unbeknownst him his two younger siblings had their ears pressed to the door, giggling to themselves before running off to find Kiku and gossip.

For the next week Emil's seat remained empty and Leon's phone remained devoid of calls. It was only on the last day of the semester did his phone finally ring, though much earlier than he had expected, considering the silver haired boy was meant to be in Iceland for a mouth, not a week. For once he hadn't been "on the town" as he usually was, instead he was sitting on the couch after being hauled back into the house by his oldest brother. It seemed that tonight was the night that the intervention began. Leon arms had been crossed and his expression calmly neutral, not that it ever really changed from that. He had stopped listening to the older man about an hour ago and he knew that Kiku had as well. His second oldest brother sat in the arm chair, his own expression as neutral as Leon's was. He was only present to make sure that Yao didn't say anything too bad.

When his phone had rung unexpectedly he had jumped in surprise, before shoving his hand into his pocket and retrieving the buzzing device. He was surprised to see the contact was Emil's number, wasn't he in Iceland? He spared a glance at his oldest brother, who was now staring at him with a fresh scowl. Just from that look he knew he shouldn't answer it, but he did anyway. He knew he wouldn't be able to go and pick him up, but he might as well give him an explanation.

"Hello?" He asked the phone.

"Hey, it's me, are you busy?" The voice sounded even more exhausted than before and Leon's breath almost stopped.

"Actually, yeah, intervention night" he could practically hear Emil nodding. He hoped that the smaller boy would get it.

"I understand, I'll walk" his voice sounded slightly disappointed, but still understanding. "Good luck" Leon quickly thanked him and hung up. He was so screwed, looking back up at his oldest brother he knew that for a fact.

"And who was that, aru?" His voice was cold and Leon would of flinched had he not had an unmistakable feeling of guilt squirming around his brain. He looked back down at his phone. His chest felt like it was being squeezed. Why was life so unfair? Why did he have to abandon his friend? What had he ever done?

Suddenly the tall boy stood.

"I'm sorry, I, like, gotta go" and with that he left the house, leaving his oldest brother yelling after him.

Emil walked in silence, shivering again at the cool gust of wind that blew from behind him. He could understand perfectly why Leon was incapable of coming that night, he had had his own fair share of brotherly interventions and knew just how horrible they were. He cringed at the thought.

He held the bag of black candy up to his face and capturing one of them between his teeth. His bare feet had begun to hurt and his eyes were tired. They ached whenever he looked at the street lights. All he knew was that coming out had been a mistake and he wanted to go back to bed.

The streets were cold and dark and he couldn't help, but wonder if there was anybody lurking in the dark catacombs of the small city. It would be a little while yet before he would be able to see the suburbs so tall buildings still sprouted around him. They loomed over his head, menace in their shadows and yet he didn't mind. He was still well aware that he owed the night whether it was malice filled or otherwise. They could be loom all they wished, it was only the people taking advantage of the darkness he worried about.

He chewed thoughtfully on the liquorice, hair blowing silently in the cool wind. The only sound he could hear was the sound of his own footsteps and the chilly whistling of the wind, unfortunately just because you don't hear someone doesn't mean they aren't there.

Emil barely even noticed being dragged into the ally, once he did notice of course he let out a hoarse, terrified squeak. He felt a knee dig painfully into his stomach and he suddenly couldn't breath. His vision swayed with shock, but he still somehow managed to focus on his attacker. Tall and… tall. This was all he could gather. He felt hot breath on his face that smelt like vodka and cigarette smoke. He felt hands pat his hips for pockets as he was slammed against a wall, his head bounced back, banging hard against the rough brick.

The air left him.

The assailant realised quickly enough that he was wearing pyjamas and pyjamas didn't have pockets. Emil had left his wallet at home, all he had was a mobile phone that was a good five years old.

He was thrown roughly the ground.

"You fucking brat!" The man seethed with rage. "Why don't you have any fucking money?!" Emil felt a boot slam into him again and again. The pain echoed around his body, jarring what like sanity he had left into oblivion. He would screamed had he not been coughing up blood. He couldn't breath, he was going to die.

Suddenly the kicking stopped and the man let out his own strangled scream. Emil opened his heavy eyelids only because he needed to know if his situation had gotten any worse. The man's scream was overlapped by another, but this one was not out of fear. The new scream was a war cry. Emil watched as another figure leapt across his vision, pouncing on the dark haired man once again. For the first time Leon's face held expression, one of pure unadulterated hatred. He looked brutal. It took a second, but Emil saw how well trained he was. Well, there was a fact he hadn't known before. Leon knew Kung fu. That was bound to come in handy. The world swayed and Emil's eyes closed once again. It was fine, everything was… fine.

Leon was here.

It was fine.

Oh my god!

Jesus fucking Christ on a pogo stick!

Oh my god!

Leon knelt down next to him, his frail body even frailer that usual. Blood dribbled sadly down to the concrete from the corner of his mouth and the back of his silver hair was dotted with red. Leon was sure that he was going to start crying, if he had gotten there any later… he didn't want to think about that.

"Emil? Can you hear me? It's me, Leon" he spoke softly. Emil whimpered and Leon stroked his hair in an effort to sooth him. As soon as he had seen the boy's violet eyes close the rage had melted out of him and only concern and despair was left in its place. He had let the man run, only the silver haired boy holding his attention.

And then Emil began to cry, from either pain or defeat it didn't matter. Leon's heart leapt into his throat as he tried to push the tears away, panic almost over whelming him. He knew that he couldn't just kneel in an ally way, he had to get Emil to safety. Stalling would not do.

"Do you want to go home, qīn ài de nǐ?" Do you want to go home, my dear? Emil coughed a little and nodded weakly. Leon held his face close to Emil's in case he said anything.

"Please"

Fifteen minutes later Emil was no longer lying in a dark ally slowly bleeding, but instead on Leon's back as they trudged through the dark suburban streets. His arms were wrapped around the taller boy neck and his cheek rested on his shoulder. Leon had wrapped his jacket before he had been placed on his back, but he was still cold. He pushed his nose into Leon's soft shirt and tried to remember where his brother was.

A substance that was probably blood was trickling down his back and he knew that he had a scrape on his cheekbone. Everything hurt. Everything screamed for rest, but he couldn't give in just yet. He didn't have the patience for sleep to come. Plus he had to make sure Leon took him to the right house. Leon held his thighs and kept him from slipping. Every now and then he would ask the boy if he was still awake and Emil would sadly nod his head. He was too tired for this crap. He could feel the boy's phone going off in his pocket, but he never moved to answer it. Not once. When Emil inquired quietly about this the delinquent had shaken his head dismissively and replied:

"You, my dear, are more important than anything my brother has to say" Emil immediately felt guilty as he remembered Leon's intervention.

"I'm sorry" Emil muttered sadly, once again taking refuge in Leon's shirt.

"Not your fault" The delinquent answered matter-of-factly. "Sorry I couldn't come earlier" for once he let a little emotion trickle into his voice and he felt Emil's arms tighten around his neck.

"Not your fault"

Author's notes:

alright guys, expect fluff by the bucket load in the next chapter. We are going to have so many confusing feelings you'll cry. I'm seriously loving this, it's just so much fun to write.

Lots of love,

Clementine


	5. Chapter 5

The phone was ringing and he barely registered it. Through the haze of sleep Kiku found himself almost incapable of moving to retrieve it. Almost, but not quite. He reached over, his eyes still closed and bedridden. He mindlessly answered the call and held it to his ear, black hair tangled and messy from sleep.

"Hello?" If he had been properly awake when he answered the phone he would of answered in Japanese, considering the only late night calls he usually got were from his family in japan.

"Kiku, it's me, Leon" Kiku sat up straight in bed, eyes flying open. His younger brother never called him when he went out at night. It would of been a last resort to call him at all, any time of the day. What Kiku wanted to know was last resort of what.

"What's wrong? What happened?" He didn't mean to sound so frantic, but the horrifying options were flying trough his head. He needed bail money, he was in hospital, someone else was in hospital and he needed bail money.

"Nothing that you're thinking. I'm just not coming home tonight and I didn't want you to worry" Kiku let out a sigh of relief, thank Buddha.

"Where are you staying?" While he was happy that Leon wasn't in need of money or medical treatment, that didn't mean he wasn't in trouble and as his older brother he disapproved of that.

"A friends house, he… he got attacked and I'm taking care of him" he sounded hesitant to tell his brother and Kiku's eyes widened.

"Fakku, is he okay? Are you at the hospital?" Kiku's stared out at the darkness as he heard Leon pause.

"I think he's gonna be alright, I got there in time. It's why I had to leave. We're at his house at the moment, but he had me call a doctor friend of his. Some guy named Tino" Kiku nodded despite knowing his younger brother couldn't see him.

"As long as you're safe. If you need anything in the morning let me go" then his brother hung up and Leon was once again left alone in the kitchen, in the dark. He could barely see anything, but it didn't bother him. Emil was lying passed out on the sofa. He turned on the tap and washed his bloodied knuckles, peeling off the grazed skin. It had been a long while since he had fought like that. A long while since he had felt that rage, that indescribable feeling of fury. He could still feel it curling and slithering in his stomach, it made his hands shake and his heart clench. If he had gotten there any later….

He could feel it ready to spring, ready to awaken once again and go after that man. That blasted man. He could still see his face in his mind, he still saw his boot connecting with his silver haired boy. It made his hair stand on edge, how someone could be so cruel.

Still he didn't do anything. He didn't have the time or the patience for revenge. He went back into the living room, but paused, dark eyes scraping over the small boy. He looked so frail. Leon crouched next the couch, his expression as unreadable a usual. The man Emil called Tino had said that he would be in the next morning, with his partner.

Leon licked the pad of his thumb and rubbed some dried blood from the corner of his mouth. His skin felt like velvet. Emil slowly opened velvet orbs at the contact. He was still hugging that stupid puffin toy Leon had retrieved for him.

_"Nî hâo, qīn'ài de, wô zhēn de rènwéi nî shì zuì mêilì de rén wô jiànguò" hello, my dear, I really do think you are the most beautiful person I have ever seen_. It felt good to just say it, even if Emil had no idea what he was saying. He only furrowed his brows together.

_"Hvers vegna ert þú að tala svona? Ég skil ekki hvað þú ert að segja." Why are you speaking like that? I can't understand what you're saying. _Emil barely even noticed he wasn't speaking english, his mind was too foggy and too numb. Leon's hand never moved from its place, cupping the Silver haired boy's cheek, his thumb lovingly stroking the soft white skin.

_"Wô xiâng nî shuō de bīngdâo ne. Wô bù rènwéi nî shènzhì yìshí." I suppose you're speaking Icelandic then. I don't think you even realise._ Leon smiled a little, just in amusement.

_"Þú ert elskuleg augu. Gott að vinna, sumir fólk virkilega ekki. Þú veist hvað, ég held að þú sért ansi yndisleg allan." You have lovely eyes. Good work, some people really don't. You know what, I think you're pretty lovely all over actually_. Emil yawned.

_"Wǒ xiǎng wǒ ài nǐ, zhè shì shénmì de, yīnwèi nǐ shì yīgè nánrén, wǒ zǒng shì xiǎng wǒ shì zhí de. Wǒ bù zhīdào, rúguǒ nǐ shì ài shàng wǒle, wǒ de ài." I think I'm in love with you, which is mysterious because you're a guy and I always figured I was straight. I wonder if you are in love with me too, my love._ Emil's eyes started to slip closed, but he nodded like he understood anyway.

"Sleeping now"

Leon nodded and turned away from him. He pushed his back against the couch, so that he wouldn't have to leave Emil's side. He could feel strained breath on his hair and he smiled again. He had done the right thing. Everything was going to be fine. This is what he made himself think.


	6. Yup, I suck at this

So my planning skills really, _really_ suck. They are so incredibly sucky that it has become painfully obvious that I really have no freaking idea what on earth to do with this. I am all for critique and suggestions. For all those who follow my other story 'the ferocious roars of tea drinking dragons' which is USUK will know that I am a repeat offender, but it was successful then so I am hoping for another good result.

What would we like to happen next?

Should there be any guest appearances?

How soon should there be a relationship?

Seriously I am open to any ideas. _Anything. _I would even be willing to shove some lemon in there if it is requested. Please help, cause the author is currently have a mental breakdown over here and needs some serious guidance. Please review or PM me with ideas.

Much love,

Clementine


	7. Chapter 6

When he awoke once again he thought of nothing. Nothingness filled his head, blank thoughts, meaningless and endlessly savage. He felt primitive and stupid. It made him angry for some reason. He was such an intelligent person and here he was staring at the celling, early morning give or take, with blank thoughts and a crick in his neck. He felt his phone exploding in his pocket, but he didn't move to retrieve it. That simple movement would of simply taken too much energy, energy he didn't have.

He heard a loud yawn, and then he yawned himself, the contagion being continued. Oh… right… Icey Pants. He chuckled tiredly at his terrible name for Emil. It actually made him feel better.

"Icey Pants" he started giggling stupidly. "Icey Pants, Icey Pants" he sang happily. He felt a hand push roughly at the back off his head, forcing his neck forward, away from the sofa.

"If you say that one more time I'm going to bash your head in with a pillow" a voice growled. It was a voice he had far come to know. The sound of Emil, the stupid, genius Emil, the Emil that couldn't take care of himself for shit, the Emil that craved candy in the middle of the night. His Emil. He laughed at the thought.

"How are you feeling, Icey pants?" He sung, still loving his silly name.

"Oh god, I hadn't realised that it was a name for me and its because I'm for Iceland, hilarious" Emil drawled unhappily, hand still resting lightly on Leon's head. He ran his fingers through soft brown hair, sleepily liking the way it felt. Leon shivered unconsciously. "Leon, what do I know about the name Leon? Derived from Greek λεων meaning lion. Carefully linked with Leo also meaning lion, but short for Leonidas. Leonidas was a Spartan king of the 5th century BC who sacrificed his life defending the pass of Thermopylae from the Persians..." Leon zoned out, at some point Emil had just begun churning out facts about the name "Leon" and he simply decided to pay all his attention to the feeling of fingers in his hair. He closed his eyes, breathing deep and melodious. It was so nice to feel himself treated with care, it had been too long.

His bliss was unfortunately cut short, by a curt and tedious noise. A low buzz that made every other sound he had ever heard sound like the soft mews of freaking kittens. He groaned involuntarily, not yet ready to face whoever was at the door.

"Don't worry, it'll be Tino and more than likely Berwald and you'll like him" Emil said in on of his most empathetic voices. Well, that at least made him feel a little better. "Can you answer the door, I don't think I can get up?" Ah, so that's why he was being so meek and nice. The thought saddened him. Niceness brought on by pain is the worst of all kindnesses.

Leon hauled himself to his feet, tired and deeply irritable. He tried his best to look his least intimidating, but that tactic rarely actually worked, once you have been in the delinquent character for so long it was hard to revert back.

As calmly as he possibly could he eased the door open only to be tackled by an overzealous Finn. The Finn must of been aiming for someone much shorter because he was only embraced from shoulders down.

"Emmy!" The Finn squealed as Leon stumbled back, eyes wide, surprise honest on his face. Leon tried valiantly to push him back, but to no avail until the scary looking man behind the Finn decided that Leon was not, in fact, the person called "Emmy". Even after being pulled back it took a few seconds for the small, bubbly man for realise that Leon was not who he thought him to be.

"Oh, well you must be Leon then" the small Finn stated with a big smile. And to think that this man had been given a diploma in medical science. It was simply astounding. The other man was a lot taller than the Finn, broad shoulders and thin blue/green eyes hidden slightly my glasses perched on his sharp nose. He was even more intimidating to say the least.

"Yeah" Leon said, unable to think of anything else to say.

"'ow is Emil doin'?" The taller man's voice was barely a grunt, but somehow Leon's brain managed to despise what he had said.

"He's irritable" He stated, his blank face reasserting itself on his smooth face. "Come on" he lead them towards the couch where Emil was still clutching his puffin toy and whining. Violet eyes snapped to the doctor and the tall man. He stopped whining, immediately becoming meek and docile.

"Emmy, it's so great to see you" the Finn smile widely and approached the conch. He knelt, taking Emil's hand and asking the situation to be properly explained to him. Leon and the tall man stood back a little, Leon with his arms crossed and his expression still. The tall man turned to him a little way.

"'m Berwald" the tall man stated, holding out his hand. It was large and calloused, hard working hands. Leon looked at it for a moment before taking it and giving it a firm shake.

"Leon" the grip of the man almost broke his fingers, but he got the idea that he meant well, if not kind. They realised hands and they both shoved their hands in their pockets, unsure what to do with them.

"Do ya parents know wher' ya are?" Berwald voice his concerns, his voice as blank as Leon's face.

"I called my older brother, my family knows I'm safe" while he thought that the man was nice enough there was no need to go into the fact that his father was a hopeless Englishman who ran off with an American and lived happily ever somewhere in London. Yes, there was no need to get into that.

"Go'd" Berwald nodded approvingly, just as Leon's phone began to blare. He took it out, finally gaining the energy to do so.

Kiku.

"Sorry, it's my brother" he politely excused himself from Berwald's quiet company and moved into the kitchen, holding his phone to his ear. "Hey, Kiku" he said tiredly.

"Hah! I knew he was conspiring with you, aru!" Oh, shit. Without a thought he hung up. He really didn't want to talk to Yao, it was just wasn't ready to deal with parental pressure. He stared at his phone for a second, feeling torn. He should of never expected that Kiku would be able to keep a secret.

"Hey Emil?! Can I raid your fridge?!" He wasn't waiting for an answer, as far as he was concerned he had earned all the food in the house.

There was a short pause from the living room.

"Chocolate, third shelf down" an with that Leon gained an aim for his scavenging. He discovered a block of caramel chocolate and also some liquorice for Emil. He return to the living room to find it in a flurry of bandages and bottlse with names he couldn't pronounce. Emil stood by the couch with his arms up having great white bandages wrapped around his bare torso. The parts of his body that weren't were covered in gruesome purple bruises. He was wincing in pain as the small man covered him in white fabric. Berwald stood behind Emil, large hands on the small boys hips, to make site that the boy didn't fall to the floor and hurt himself even more if he fainted. Leon tried not flinch in anger, but he didn't succeed. He could tell Berwald have him something remotely like a sympathetic glare.

"I bring tidings of chocolate and liquorice" immediately violet eyes snapped to him just as they had done the two men when they had entered. He looked hungrily at the packets in his hands.

For the next few minutes Leon popped chocolate in to Emil's and his own mouth, while trying to suppress the urge to punch the wall every time Emil gasped and hung his head when Tino tightened the bandages. Leon desperately tried to distract Emil by talking to him. He latched onto any topic that came to mind, they had ended up complaining about their English teacher.

After a while of bargaining Tino and Berwald left, agreeing not to tell Emil's older brother or whoever Mathias was and Leon to stick around until Emil was better. He wasn't sure when he had agreed to play caretaker for Emil, but apparently he had and according to Tino he would be sticking around for at least a week. He wasn't actually that bothered by that. After Tino and Berwald had left, vowing to return with food later in the week Leon carried Emil up the stares, he had passed out from exhaustion on the couch and Tino had told him that it would be best for him to be in bed. Emil's Silver head rested on Leon's shoulder and Leon was slowly loosing the will to live. He couldn't count the times his brother had called him and he didn't care to. He realised that he would have to go back eventually, but he wasn't looking forward to it. Emil had told him that his brother was still dealing with family affairs in Iceland and wouldn't be back for a few weeks so he could at least hide out for a little while and he had to look after Emil anyway. It was no fuss.

Leon lay Emil down on his bed, he had such a silly bed room. Filled with books and secrets and trinkets of every shape and form. An old fashion yoyo sat on the desk. A book on ancient literature was folded beside the bed. A chair stood tall on top of a chest of drawers. A sad bunch of previously red roses hung up by the window. They looked kind of silly. A photo was flittering around. It wasn't a dirty room by any standards, it just kind of… did… everything at the same time. Like a hurricane had swept through and then Emil had gone through the room, leaving his upturned room the same, but just straightening it. It was comical. A comical room.

Leon looked down at the sleeping boy, with a small rare smile, that was almost too soft to see. He quietly bent down, placing his lips firmly on his forehead, pushing silver hair back with a careful hand.

"Sleep now, Icey Pants" he said softly. Emil reached out in his sleep, latching onto Leon's shirt, mumbling something. Leon stiffen unsure what to do as he was tugged closer to the sleeping boy.

"Mr Puffin" despite all Leon rolled his eyes. So now he was a puffin toy. Lovely. Still this left him with a dilemma. It he pulled back Emil would wake up and Tino had stated very clearly that he shouldn't be woken up without serious considerations but if he didn't he was going to literally become something for Icey Pants to hug in his sleep. He looked down at Emil once again and decided that he could deal with the second option. He let himself be dragged down into Emil's embrace. Easing himself under the covers with a deep sighed as he felt Emil wrap his arms around his waist and bury his face in his chest. With a light blush he did the same, letting his nose fall into messy Silver locks, contentment eerily present. Once again Leon pressed a kiss onto his head.

"I will make you mine one of these days, Icey pants" he said as he closed his eyes.

"Noted" came a mumbled response.

Author's notes:

Thank you to everyone who gave me ideas, I really appreciate it. I too believe that this couple is far too cute for a lemon, they are just to lovey dovey. I have an intention for some Asian appearances of an overprotective sort, so get ready.

Much love,

Clementine


	8. Chapter 7

Soft hair tickled his nose and something warm was residing in his arms. Heat of a human sort was seeping into his skin, so he was just the right temperature for sleeping. It was lovely. He let out a little groan of sleep and squeezed his eyes closed tighter, early morning sunshine forcing him into a sleepy submission. He felt the something in his arms pull back jerkily, depriving him of its warmth. Because his brain was still clouded with sleep he was incapable of working out that when things pulled back they generally don't want to be cuddled, he very calmly decided that he wanted the warmth back and essentially rewrapped his arms around his source of warmth. He buried his nose back into velvet hair and sighed contentedly. He barely noticed the fact that the soft heater was struggling in his arms. What he did notice though was that his face was right next to a very soft neck that smelt like roses. Deciding that perhaps he liked the neck a little more than he should of and he wasn't bothered by this in the slightest, he dipped his head down and placed his lips against soft soft skin. He heard a gasp, but in his slightly deranged sleep deprived state it mattered very little to him.

"Leon!" The voice came out a hiss and he vaguely noticed that 'Leon' was his name, but other than that, he was much more concerned with the way his lips felt. He moved upwards, to find a jawline. His hands moved sensually up and down a back, searching for an opening in a seamless shirt, to get to that white skin below. The body had briefly fallen slack with shock at Leon's half asleep actions, but it was drugging again.

"Leon!" Came another hiss, this one more like a fearful little squeak.

"Icey Pants" Leon murmured, hands finding skin and drawing another gasp.

In his defence he had gotten pretty far before Emil decided enough was enough, so chances are he wanted it, even if he didn't know it. He was just letting his kisses reach right under a jaw when he felt excruciating pain in his nether regions. On instinct he let go of Emil, who scrambled back, toppling off the bed and yelling out in his own bout of wounded pain. Neither of them were really paying attention to that though.

"Okay. I deserved that" Leon wheezed as he rolled on Emil's bed, clutching his crotch.

"Damn right you did!" Emil barked, he sounded breathless and angry. Leon opened one eye and looked at the boy crouched on the floor, violet eyes blazing. "What the hell was that, Leon?!" Emil was flushed and pale at the same time. He was clutching his stomach and his shirt was slipping down one of his shoulders. He looked so very, very vulnerable.

"Sorry" Leon said, his own cheeks a little pink. "I was half asleep and you're adorable" he sat up, crossing his legs and pressing his hands into the mattress, leaning forward slightly. He had never found it so hard to keep his face straight, normally he didn't even have to try.

"Bloody hell" at that point Emil seemed to become exasperated as if he was on the verge of kicking Leon out of his house, before he could Leon opened his mouth.

"Your friend told me I should stick around for at least week, I can't leave" Emil muttered something under his breath at his words. He struggled to stand and Leon's vague and truly obscure instincts kicked in. He tried help Emil up, his hand on the small of boy's back and, yet, he was shoved away.

"Don't touch me" Emil hissed, standing on his own, his arm still wrapped his stomach as if he was afraid his guts would fall out. Leon looked at him in shock, before backing away, his hands raised in surrender. He wasn't going to deepen the mistrust he had made in his sleep. He let Emil hobble out of the room, glaring, before sitting heavily down on the bed and letting his head fall into his hands.

"Dammit" he muttered. He looked back up noticing his phone sitting on the bed side table. He reached towards it, noticing that he had more missed calls than he had had in a long while. Some were from Yao, but the most recent were from Kiku. He decided not to call either of them back. He was too tired, plus he had already heard the speech his older brother was bound to make.

He noticed the two running Asian men about four minutes to late. He noticed the pair at the exact moment the Lukas' door was broken open and the two men entered. It seemed that one was ridiculously unwilling, and was trying to drag the other back, but, unfortunately, it wasn't working in the slightest. The smaller, reluctant man stopped in the door way to the house, folding his arms and apparently refusing to enter. His companion wavered and said something they couldn't hear. Shrugging, he ventured further into the house, much to the reluctant man's apparent dismay.

While these events were transpiring Mathias was stood half frozen on the sidewalk, across the street. Lukas had demanded that he go see Emil because he hadn't been responding to his worried texts. It also turned out that Mathias had at some point sold his soul to the devil (Lukas) and he was no longer allowed to have opinions.

For a second he just stood there, his mouth open slightly, his mind blank and unheard of, then he heard a great yell from the house where his boyfriend lived and he knew it could only of come from one person.

Mathias had known Emil for a long time. He'd known the kid since before any of them. He known the kid since he was born and since before he even knew Lukas. He remembered when Emmy was just a toddler was running towards him on short chubby legs, his grandmother behind him. He had scrap books in his dad's attic dedicated to the kid's existence. He was perfectly fine with letting him go out and explore the night time, but he was most defiantly not interested in letting him get attacked by an invasion of Asians, reluctant or other wise.

He burst through the door, anger clouding his common sense. All that he could think about was that the longer haired older Asian man was trying to hurt his baby boy. The Asian man was looming over his baby, shouting words he couldn't understand, forcing Emil backwards. The boy was clutching his stomach and his already snow white completion was even further more pale. He look like he was in agony, which really ticked him off. Not knowing what else to do and not caring he stood between them, punching the man in the mouth and making him reel backwards.

Emil watched as his brother's boyfriend burst into the room and essentially rugby tackle the man he didn't recognise. His vision was beginning to waver and he was finding it difficult to breath. He didn't have the brain power to yell at anyone. He had just been mildly sexually assaulted by he best friend and then attacked by a slender looking Asian man. He was so done it was ridiculous.

He leant heavily on the bench, trying hard to keep his lungs sucking in air despite how painful it was. He could see Leon trying desperately to keep Mathias and the yelling man apart before they broke the coffee table.

The only person in the room who seemed to notice the blurring of his vision and the raspy nature of his breath was the smaller Asian man. The kinder looking one. He felt a hand go to his hip and his wrist was taken and brought around a pair of shoulders. He barely noticed as he was supported towards the sofa.

"There you go" the man cooed, softly. They were pretty close to the couch when Emil's body gave out. It was just as Mathias backed off the man, noticing that his baby was in the arms of the smaller, but still trespassing man did Emil actually collapse. Just as he approached them as they shuffled across the room Emil's eyes rolled into the back of his head and his body crumpled to the ground, just as Mathias managed to catch him.

And fifteen minutes later he woke back up. His eyes were barely functional, but they still somehow managed to flutter open.

"Oh, for the love of god" he muttered into a foreign shirt. His hand was clutching the fabric of someone's clothing next to his face and his head was half smothered by someone's chest. He heard a steady constant heartbeat and it comforted him to no end.

"For the love of god what?" Asked a voice. Leon, his mind murmured to him. Leon, the person he was resting on was Leon. He was surprisingly unruffled by this. Having one of Leon's arms around him while he slept was just so natural.

"Life in general" Emil muttered. He was done. He was tired. He was in love and he didn't care and he was sleepy. And just… just… damn everything. Then he raised his head and squinted at Leon, who lowered his book. Emil's eyes seemed to be asking "who are you, random stranger in my bed?", but them Emil kissed Leon and he seemed to remember who on earth Leon was. The kiss was quick and beautiful. "I like you" Emil declared. Then he rested his ear back on Leon's chest and passed out, leaving Leon speechless, confused and even mildly annoyed.

"Show off" he muttered, before returning to his book and vowing that when Emil was better he was going kiss him stupid and there was nothing anyone could do about it, over protective brother's or otherwise.

Author's notes:

ah, the joys of writing fluff. First of all, this chapter is entirely dedicated and born because of Sammydukes. I'm serious guys. I would not of written this if it wasn't for sammy, so just direct your love in here direction, because, bloody hell, I have been putting this off for days.

Much love,

Clementine


End file.
